Vacation spn Ch 2
by S.S.McGee
Summary: Sam decides that they need a vacation... MxM


Dean glared at the back of Sam's head as he and Gabriel left the restaurant, hand in hand. The dick-heads didn't pay for their half. He turned back to the table to finish his surprisingly good wrap with a huff.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head, "But I think our brothers are about to go get it on."

"Get what on?" He asked, confused.

"Um, get down and dirty? Get their rocks off? Get their freak on?" He still looks confused so Dean just blurts it out. "Dude, they're flying off to go have sex somewhere."

"Oh," he says and looks down at the table in front of him, blushing.

Dean wraps and arm around Cas' shoulder and rubs his bicep soothingly. "I know, Cas. It's weird to think about. I flipped shit when I found out. 'Cause, you know, he killed me over and over a hundred friggin times."

Sensing Deans mood, Cas rested his hand over the one Dean left resting on his arm. Dean relaxed some, and Cas leaned against him lacing their fingers together. Dean rested his chin on Cas' head.

"I do not believe that Gabriel will hurt either of you." Cas said, resting a hand on Dean's knee.

"He better not just be messing with Sammy. 'Cause I'll kick his ass. Archangel or not." Dean said, pulling away to look down at Cas.

"He is not. I would have said something to him if I thought he we're," Cas said, "Sam and I have become friends, and I do not wish to see him in pain."

Dean leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

Cas tilted his head up until their lips were just barley touching. Dean leaned the rest of the way until their lips were gently pressed together.

Dean let his hand fall until it was resting on Castiel's waist and let his other hand come up to cup the side of his neck as his lips parted. He felt Cas rest his hand on his stomach and he suppressed a shudder.

"Is everyth-" they heard Trevor say, and jumped apart. "Um, excuse me. I'll come back." He said blushing and already half turned.

"No. Uh, can we get a check, please?" Dean asked and nudged Cas to let him up.

"Don't go anywhere," he whispered, pressing a kiss just below his ear, "I'll be right back."

Cas nodded as Dean went to pay the bill. Grumbling as he remembered again that Sam and Gabriel didn't pay for their food or drinks.

When Dean returned to the table stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, Cas was still standing exactly as he'd left him.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and brought his hand up to zap them back to Dean and Sam's motel room. Dean, realizing this, grabbed Cas' hand, "Whoa there, big guy. We're driving. Our motel's just down the road, and I'm not about to leave my baby here." So saying, Dean lead an almost grinning Cas, by the hand, out to the Impala.

As Cas went to go to the passenger side, Dean stopped him by tugging his arm back toward him, and pressed him against the side of the car and kissed him again. This time more heated and urgent. Dean felt Cas rest his hands on his waist and brought one of his hands to Cas' face, the other to his shoulder. Cas let out a little groan and bucked his hips forward against Dean.

"Get in the car," Dean pulls back far enough to say. Cas nods and zaps himself into the car. Chuckling at the sudden emptiness of his arms, Dean slides into the driver's seat.

He looks over to see Cas looking ruffled. In a totally sexed up way, that turns him on way more than it should. Dean starts the car and goes to pull out at the light, but it changes as soon as they pull up and he's stuck until either the traffic's clear or the light changes again. Which ever comes first.

Dean is really turned on and doesn't want to just sit here. Apparently Cas feels the same, and zaps the three of them -Dean, the Impala, and himself- into the motel parking lot.

Dean splutters.

"What if somebody saw the car just disappear? Or saw it appear out of thin air?" Dean said a little louder than necessary, then immediately felt bad about it, as Castiel's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should not have done that. It was unnecessary and a choice made out of impatience." Cas apologized, looking way too sad at the thought of Dean being upset with him.

"No, Cas. I'm sorry," Dean said, reaching over to tilt Castiel's face up to meet his, "I shouldn't have yelled. You just startled me a bit. Give me a little warning next time, would ya?"

Cas grinned a little and nodded, "You're not upset?"

Dean grinned and pulled Cas close enough to kiss. "Do I seem upset?" he chuckled.

Cas shook his head, their lips brushing together. "Not anymore."

"Good," he said, leaning a little further to actually kiss him, "I don't expect our brothers to be back in tonight, so we have the room to ourselves."

"That is good?" Cas asked, pulling away far enough to be able to see him without being cross eyed.

"Very," Dean answers, "Unless I'm reading all this in a terrifically wrong way, and you don't wanna get our freak on."

Cas stops to think about what he means by that, then, when he figures it out, pulls Dean's "You've gotta be shittin' me" face. He yanks Dean closer by the front of his shirt and kisses him. Hard.

"Do you still think you're reading this the wrong way?" Cas asks him, breathing hard.

"Mmm. I don't know," Dean says laughing breathlessly, getting a chuckle out of Castiel, who zaps them into the motel room.

Leaning against the wall, Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and touches their foreheads together.

"How did you learn how to kiss, anyway?" Dean asks, in a totally not jealous way. Cas blushes and looks away. "What? You can tell me. It's not like I'm gonna be mad or anything."

Cas looks at him a little unsure. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Um, just before our first kiss, I kind of peeked through your memories to know what to do." He says quickly, pushing it all out in one breath as he busied himself with straightening Dean's half-popped collar.

"Why would I be mad about that, Cas?" Dean says, after fighting to not laugh. Cas looks at him, frowning a bit.

"Because I didn't ask you for permission."

"It would be different if you were some kind of mind-whammying demon or something," Dean says kissing him again, "But I know that you're not."

"How?" Cas asks.

"I have my ways," he chuckles, "And I also have 26 years of hunter training under my belt."

"That makes sense." Cas agrees, running his hands through Dean's hair.

Dean runs his hands over Cas' sides and watches him shiver. He reaches up to slide the ever present trench coat and suit jacket off his shoulders. Half folding them, he tosses them onto the back of the spindly chair at the small rickety table. Pretty soon, Cas' blue tie is added to the chair, along with Dean's jacket and flannel. He's not quite sure how much more weight they can stack onto the back of that chair before it collapses.

Dean unbuttons Castiel's shirt, pressing kisses down his neck. He yanks the shirt out of Cas' pants and rests his hands on his hips. Cas brought shaking hands to Dean's face to pull him up for another kiss.

"Bed?" Dean asks dropping first Castiel's, then his own shirt to the floor.

Cas nodded and trailed his hands down Dean's bare chest to rest at the top of his jeans, biting his lip. With a growl Dean spun them around and marched Cas backwards to the bed, pushing him down onto it before crawling on top of him. Dean's amulet hung down to rest on Cas' chest. He jumped as the cool metal touched his skin, and laughed as he pulled Dean down to kiss him.

Dean dragged his hand down Cas' chest and, in one quick motion, had his belt undone. He pulled the belt completely through all the loops with one yank, earning a chuckle from Cas. He tossed it to the side and turned his attention back to Cas' neck and chest.

Cas was fumbling with Dean's belt now. He couldn't see what he was doing, so he was just going by touch, which is something he's not really that well at working with. Finally he gets it, but he tugs it out slower than Dean did. Dean groans when Cas brings his knee up and slowly and gently presses it against Dean's crotch.

Dean works them til they're lying in the middle of the bed, Cas' head on the pillows. He unfastens his pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers. He helps Cas out when he has trouble undoing the button on his jeans, but let's Cas push them off himself.

When Dean lays himself on top of Cas, they both hiss as their bare cocks press together and Cas ruts up against him.

"Dean," Cas groans into his shoulder.

"I know, Cas, I know," he says breathlessly.

Dean raises himself enough to get a hand between their bodies. He wraps his hand around both of their cocks and strokes them, making Cas thrust up into his hand. They're both groaning and panting and thrusting into his stroking fist.

Dean leans down and catches Castiel's next groan in his mouth. Cas keeps panting Dean's name repeatedly and pretty soon he's just panting.

"Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean murmurs into his neck when he's close.

Cas' come spills over Dean's fist and all over theirs chests, and that does it for Dean. He comes with a shout of Cas' name and collapses onto his side next to him.

They lie there panting for a minute before Cas looks at Dean and curiously trails a finger in the cooling mess on Dean's chest. Dean watches him as he looks at the white liquid, tilting his head, before bringing the finger to his mouth and licking it clean. Dean let's out a choked sound and Cas brings the next finger of semen up to his lips. He hesitates before parting his lips enough for Cas to slip his finger inside. Dean slowly licks the finger clean of the bitter liquid and sucks on it for a second longer than necessary, never taking his eyes away from Castiel's.

Dean goes to the bathroom and cleans the rest of their spunk off his chest, and brings back a warm clean towel and gently wipes the mess from Castiel's chest and stomach, even though he could simply mojo it away. Instead of getting up again, Dean just tosses the towel into the corner and let's it be.

They squirm around until their comfortably situated under the blankets, with Cas cuddled up into Dean's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dean?" Cas asks.

"Hmmm?" He answers sleepily.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Dean pulls back far enough to look at Castiel's face to make sure he just heard him right.

"Seriously?" He asks, incredulous, "You have to ask?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to ask first." Cas mumbles.

"I wouldn't let you leave if you threw a giant, angelic hissy fit." Dean says pulling Cas closer. Cas just hums in contentment and snuggles up to Dean.

"I can't believe you actually asked me if you could stay with me tonight." Dean grumbles tightening his arms around the angel.

Cas answers by stroking his thumb over Dean's ribs.

"Goodnight, Dean," he mumbles into his chest.

"'Night, Cas," he answers sleepily, pressing his lips to the crown of his head.


End file.
